Sick JJ
by 2903
Summary: JJ gets sick on a case and Hotch and Emily take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just for fun. I own nothing. Reviews welcome!

JJ sighed as she walked into the women's bathroom of yet another unfamiliar police station.

She didn't feel well- no, that was an understatement. She felt like shit. She was nauseous, had a killer headache, and was shaking so bad she was sure the team had noticed. They had been on a grueling case for 5 days now, and everyone had an edge to them already.

JJ walked up to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, wetting it with cold water and wiping her face. The cool water on her hot and sweaty face shocked her already shaky body. She began to feel dizzy and leaned on the sink for support, letting her eyes drift shut.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but after a while, the bathroom door opened and Emily came in, startling her. JJ jumped and took a few steps back, which disrupted her vertigo enough that she ran to the toilet stall before falling on her knees and vomiting violently. Emily stood behind her with a worried look on her face.

JJ felt weary and disoriented, the kind of confused that a high temperature can cause. She knew where she was, kind of, but her surroundings didn't bring her any sort of comfort. To her embarrassment, JJ began to tear up and cry in front of her friend. Letting out a few small sobs at a time.

Emily crouched down next to her and stroked her hair, and JJ's resulting whimper made her cringe. She had noticed JJ's strange behavior and pale complexion- they all had, but apparently underestimated the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm gonna go get help okay? Just stay right here." Emily said to her. JJ's lack of any response made her unsure if she even heard her.

After Emily left the room, JJ still sat on the floor and cried softly, rocking herself. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her fingers stuck in her mouth.

Outside, Emily approached the rest of the team, who were talking around a round table with case files strewn about it. She caught the eye of the team leader and signaled for him to come over to her. Once he was by her side, she whispered to him softly so the others could not hear her. She knew JJ would be embarrassed and she didn't want to drag it out.

"JJ's really sick. She's throwing up and I think she has a fever. She's in the bathroom" Emily cocked her head towards the bathrooms.

Without a word, Hotch made his way over to the women's restroom and pushed the door open. JJ was sitting on the floor of an open stall, with tears running down her cheeks and her legs tucked under her. When she saw him enter the room, she let out a soft sob and that was really all it took for him to rush over to her, Emily behind him.

"Hey hey, JJ. What's wrong?" He asked her. He had never seen her like this and it was scaring him. When she looked up at him, her eyes were red and glossed over with delirium.

"H-Hotch?" She said between shaky breaths.

"Yeah it's just me JJ. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I don't feel good Ho-Hotch." She began to suck on her fingers again and Hotch's worry grew. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead gently, eyes widening in alarm as he turned his head to look at Emily.

"She's burning up. We need to get her back to the hotel and in bed. Do you have any ibuprofen or Tylenol?"

"I don't think so. I'll go ask around."

He turned back to JJ whose eyes were closed, and said to her softly, "Okay sweetheart. We're gonna get you some medicine and get you back to the hotel, then you can go to sleep."

A few minutes later, Emily entered the room with a bottle of Tylenol and a cup of water in her hand. Seeing JJ asleep against the stall, she handed it to Hotch.

Hotch hesitated, he wasn't sure how he wanted to do this. Waking her up out of a feverish dream could send her into a panic. But she needed to be awake to at least take the medicine.

He rubbed her arm up and down comfortingly, "JJ? JJ can you wake up for me?" Nothing. "JJ," he said a little bit louder, gently shaking her shoulder.

JJ's eyes shot open and she jumped, looking around wildly.

"JJ, JJ honey it's okay. It's just me and Emily. Can you take some medicine for me? It'll make you feel better."

She calmed quickly and accepted the pills and water, swallowing them down, before once again resting her head on the stall. He shook her awake again.

"Can you stand up Jayje?"

JJ attempted to pull herself up, but ended up stumbling forwards into Hotch. Luckily, he caught her and held her to his body tightly.

"Let's go honey."

—

The ride to the hotel was silent, and he wasn't surprised when he looked over at the passenger seat to find JJ asleep. Her skin was pink with a sheen of sweat, and he was really starting to worry. He considered turning the car around and taking her to the nearest hospital, but decided he'd wait.

When they arrived at the hotel, Hotch turned off the SUV before getting out and making his way around to her side. He opened her door and reached across her, unbuckling her seatbelt. At his gentle touch, her eyes snapped open and she began to breathe heavily, tears forming in her eyes again. She looked around the SUV wildly before hearing Hotch's voice and turning to face him.

"JJ honey it's just me. Shh are you okay?" He asked, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand and frowning. She recoiled from his touch and began at cry quietly.

"Nononononono" He heard her saying under her breath. She was out of it, and he needed to get her inside quick.

"JJ. Jennifer honey look at me," he said, tilting her head up by her chin. "You're safe sweetie. It's just me. We're at the hotel. You're sick and I'm gonna put you to bed, okay?" He told her in a firm, gentle voice that he hoped would calm her.

Through sobs, JJ choked out "H-Hotch? I'm scared," holding her arms out towards him and letting him pick her up.

Hotch held her and kicked her door shut. Carrying her into the lobby of the hotel, he breathed a sigh of relief that there was nobody at the front desk. JJ had her arms wound tightly around his neck and she sobbed heavily. He wondered if her fever was causing her to experience a rather frightening episode of delirium.

When they finally made it up to their floor, Hotch pulled out the key card to his room and let them in. JJ wasn't in a state to be asked where her card was so he figured this would be better.

He gently set her down in his bed, and tucked her into the blankets. He was happy to see that she seemed to be drifting off. However, his happiness faded when he realized how pale and sick she looked. Her face was contorted in pain and she was still breathing heavily.

Hotch walked over to his go bag and fished around for the first aid kit he kept in there. Finding it, he cracked it open and pulled out the thermometer. He looked back at JJ before walking over to her and pulling her arm up, putting the thermometer underneath and letting it back down.

After about 30 seconds, the thermometer beeped and Hotch pulled it out. 103 degrees. This wasn't a good sign.

But, she was sleeping peacefully for now. Pulling the arm chair up close to the bed in case she woke, he sat down and quickly followed her into sleep.

A few hours of peaceful sleep later, Hotch woke up to JJ's quiet crying. He sat up in the chair quickly and stared at her for a couple seconds, trying to figure out what to do. She was soaked in sweat, and tangled in the sheets and blankets. Her face was pale and her skin looked clammy.

He ran his hand down the side of her face and said "Jayje, can you wake up for me? I need you to wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at him like she'd never seen him before. "Jennifer honey it's just me. It's Hotch. I'm gonna take you to the bathroom so we can get you cleaned up."

He saw the veil of confusion lift from her eyes as she recognized him and the words he was saying. She was safe. She was with Hotch. He was gonna take care of her.

Hotch got her up out of the bed and walked her to the bathroom. On his way, he grabbed the thermometer off his bedside table. He sat JJ down on the closed toilet lid and turned on the shower. When he turned back to her, she was staring blankly at the wall shivering almost violently.

"You should shower Jayje. You'll feel better after and you're soaked in sweat." Hotch said.

"Okay", JJ responded quietly. Not looking up at him. She had her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

"I'll leave you to it then." Hotch said, hesitating slightly before exiting the room.

I'm the bathroom, JJ sat on top of the toilet shaking still. She put her hand on the counter and pushed herself up. She gazed into her own eyes in the mirror. She didn't look like herself. The longer she stared at the mirror, the more it began to not look like her. It contorted and morphed into something unrecognizable and evil.

Suddenly very frightened by what she was seeing, she began to cry and called for Hotch. He was in the room in seconds, and after he looked her up and down, noticing no injuries and that she was still clothed, he said "JJ what's wrong?"

JJ opened her mouth and then shut it again. Not being able to describe what was going on. "I don't know what's h-happening things aren't right I-I can't-" She began to sob softly and he walked over to her and carded a hand through her hair and pulling her close to him.

"JJ honey it's okay."

He rocked her back and forth on their feet, running his hand through her hair gently and whispering to her.

He pulled away from her and her eyes met his.

"You're okay JJ. I promise you are safe honey."

Hotch walked over to the bathtub and plugged the drain, turning off the shower and starting a bath. He figured a bath would be easier and safer for her. While they waited for the bath to fill up, he picked up the thermometer and handed it to her. She stuck it under her tongue and waited. After it beeped, Hotch took it out of her mouth and looked at it. "101 degrees." Better, if only slightly, he thought.

When the bathtub was full, he turned off the water and turned back to her.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

He asked.

"Please don't leave," she whispered, looking down at her feet. "I-I just, I'm scared, I don't know why.." She admitted.

"Okay honey that's okay. I'll stay here with you."

JJ began to unbutton her shirt and Hotch turned around to give her some privacy. However, JJ was finding it hard to undo the small buttons on her shirt, with the way she was shaking combined with how her vision warped and swam.

"Hotch?" He turned around.

"I can't get my buttons. I'm too shaky." She said, holding her hand up to show him.

He wordlessly took a step closer to her and touched the top of her shirt, looking into her eyes for permission.

He began to unbutton her shirt, focusing on the task. After it was all undone, she slid it off her shoulders and he turned around again. He heard her unzip and step out of her pants, before climbing into the tub.

He sat down on the floor in the bathroom and turned around. From this angle he could see her from the shoulders up.

He watched as JJ's shaking slowed when the warm water touched her skin, and she laid her head back on the tub.

—

After her bath, Hotch got JJ settled in the bed sitting up, and sat down next to her.

"Are you hungry? We could order room service." He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello friends! I got a few requests to add more to this story so I wrote another chapter and I want to know what you guys think should happen. Should I continue this? Should Hotch and JJ be a thing? How far we takin this? Hit me up with ideas and maybe requests?

After her bath, Hotch got JJ settled in the bed sitting up, and sat down next to her.

"Are you hungry? We could order room service." He asked.

JJ looked down and shook her head, causing Hotch's brow to furrow.

"JJ, why don't you want to eat? Are you still feeling sick?" He asked gently, tilting her head up.

"m' not hungry." She mumbled without meeting his eyes.

"Okay honey let's just get you laid down then. You should rest some more. I'll order us some food and you can eat when you wake up, okay?" He smiled at her and guided her head down onto the pillow. Going to stand up, he was stopped by her quiet whisper.

"Can you stay with me for a while? Just till I fall asleep?" She asked him shyly. He sat back down on the bed and rested his hand on her upper arm.

"Yes, of course Jayje." He reassured her. He rubbed her back softly as she drifted off, her body exhausted from fighting off the illness.

"You're okay sweetheart, just go to sleep. That's it, shhh."

Once he was sure she was asleep, he stood up and ordered room service, before calling Emily to update her on JJ.

"Hotch, is she alright?"

"She's got a high fever, 101. She's confused and scared but she took a bath and now she's asleep. How's everything going there?"

"'Bout the same as when you left really. Reid's working out the geographical profile and Morgan's following a lead."

"Alright. Let me know if anything changes."

"Will do bossman. Take care of our JJ."

20 minutes later, the food arrived and Hotch set it up on the table. He had gotten soup for her, hopefully easy on her stomach. He decided to let her sleep some more. He busied himself doing miscellaneus activities for about an hour, before he decided to wake her up and see if she could eat now. She awoke with a start, and he met her panicked eyes.

"Hey, hey Jayje, it's alright. You're okay. Can you try and eat something for me?" He asked gently, still rubbing her back. He watched as she meekly nodded her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed, looking down.

Hotch led her over to the small kitchenette in his hotel room and settled her in a chair, he warmed her soup up for her and placed the bowl in front of her when it was ready. He was rewarded with a small "thanks Hotch", and he smiled at her kindly.

They ate together in comfortable silence, interrupted by Hotch's phone ringing. He took the call and put it on speaker. Him and JJ listened as Morgan updated them on the situation. They had apprehended the unsub, and were on their way back to the hotel now. The jet would be there in a few hours.

"Do you have your key card Jayje?" Hotch asked a groggy eyed JJ. She seemed to consider this for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Well I'm sure Emily has hers so you can go pack up your things when the team gets here. In the meantime, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm okay. I don't feel nauseous anymore but I'm still dizzy." She answered.

"Okay, well let me know if it gets any worse. We'll be home soon and you can sleep in your own bed. How's that sound?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Good. Really good, actually." She laughed

Two hours later, they were on the jet.

JJ was seated next to Hotch, who was questioning the others on the arrest and filling out a report. JJ was covered in a blanket, curled up in the window seat. The jet had hit some turbulence and Hotch heard JJ's rapid breathing. His hand moved to her hand under the table without stopping the conversation and he soothingly rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

JJ found that the small gesture grounded her and helped her spinning head. She was too sick to think further into this right now, so she just soaked in the comfort of his presence and fell into a light, fitful sleep. Hotch watched her drift off out of the corner of his eye, he was grateful that she was going to be able to get some more sleep on the flight. One by one, the rest of the team scattered across the jet and fell asleep. They were all exhausted, some more than others. All but one.

Hotch was reading files for the next case when he noticed everyone else asleep and decided he'd wake JJ up and move her to the couch where she could rest more comfortably. He leaned over to her slightly but his hand hesitated above her shoulder. She looked so peaceful, but he could still see the exaggerated paleness of her skin. He stood up and took a quick look around the jet to make sure everyone was still asleep, before carefully lifting her into his arms.

He found that she was concerningly light. JJ was thin, but she was also tall, and Hotch felt her weight was comparable to Jack's. She snuggled into his arms and he carried her over to the couch, shushing her gently when she whimpered after he set her down.

He smoothed down her hair and straightened out the blanket on her before returning to his seat and falling asleep himself.

Hotch awoke to Reid somewhat frantically shaking his shoulder.

"JJ's sick in the bathroom and she's asking for you." He said worriedly.

Hotch jumped up out of his chair and walked over to the bathroom cautiously. The door was closed most of the way but Hotch could see JJ's boots. He pushed the door open carefully and stepped inside, taking in the picture.

JJ was sitting up against the wall, gasping for breath with tears in her eyes. She had vomit on the front of her shirt and some on her pants as well.

"Oh Jayje, honey." he said concernedly, kneeling in front of her.

He grabbed a washcloth and wet it before cleaning her up as best he could. He could feel her shaking underneath his hands.

"Can I help you take these off and I'll go grab you some new clothes out of your bag?" He asked her tentatively and was moderately surprised when she just nodded without looking up at him.

He gently undressed her, setting her clothes on the counter, and went to go get her new clothes. When he entered the cabin, he was happy to see only Reid awake still. JJ did not need an audience for this. He was happy she even trusted him enough to let him in like this.

He returned to the bathroom and helped her redress, before guiding her out into the cabin and sitting with her on the couch.

She looked him in the eyes for the first time in what felt like a while, and the vulnerability that he saw in them prompted him to reach out for her and pull her into his arms. She willingly melted into him and he felt her body relax.

He knew that he was her boss, and her friend, but it felt good to hold her close. He justified it as a friend comforting another friend, and a superior looking after his charges.


	3. Chapter 3

Before he knew it, they had both fallen asleep together on the couch. He woke up first to the sight of Rossi tapping on his shoulder.

"We've landed. Better wake your girl up before the rest of the team sees you like that." He snickered and Hotch scowled at him.

"Shut it, Dave. She's sick and upset. I'm being there for her." He said while gently removing his arms from around her.

"JJ. JJ wake up. We're here, it's time to go home." Hotch whispered gently, rubbing her shoulder. JJ groaned and struggled to sit up. Hotch placed a hand on her back and carefully guided her off the plane, carrying their bags as well.

By the time the team had made it into the airport parking garage, JJ was falling asleep against Hotch's side. He nudged her awake and turned her to look at him.

"Jayje, I don't think you should be alone like this. God knows what would happen if you tried to drive right now. Let me take you home and at least get you settled in." He told her in a tone he hoped wasn't patronizing.

Her only response was a small, indistinguishable sound and leaning back up against him.

"That's a yes." He stated.

"I di'n say tha'" She mumbled into his side and he just laughed and pulled her along.

When they arrived at JJ's apartment, she was fast asleep in the passenger seat. He shook her awake gently.

"You're home. Let's get you into bed and hopefully you can sleep this off, okay?" He whispered, clicking her seatbelt release.

"Okay." She mumbled drowsily.

By the time she had sat up in the seat, Hotch was around the car opening her door. He helped her step out and guided her into the apartment building. Once they got to her door, he leaned her against the wall partly, tilting her chin up so he could look at her.

"Where are your keys, Jayje?" He asked.

She hastily fished around in her jacket pocket before pulling them out and promptly dropping them onto the floor.

"Oops!" She said, giggling.

He kneeled down to pick them up off the floor and saw her sway as he stood back up. He steadied her with one arm and unlocked her door with the other, pushing it open and pulling her inside. When he looked back at her, her eyes were closed and she was leaning against the wall.

"C'mon Jayje. Time for bed." He said as he approached her.

He tried to turn her towards him but she ended up falling into him. She opened her eyes for a moment before sighing contentedly and closing them once more.

Hotch stared down at her in shock for a moment before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed carefully, and tucked the blanket around her, grinning when she curled up into it and smiled.


End file.
